FateSecret Order Parallel Verse
by Eighteyes
Summary: A world where it is eight years after the Fifth Holy Grail War, a parallel universe where Rin could not save Shinji and the Holy Grail was not completely destroyed. A parallel universe seeped in to fill the gap that was left by this time anominal.


Fate / Secret Order

[Parallel Verse]

Prologue

A hawk's cry echoes through the dawning of the sky, that grows toward the sounds of Fuyuki City. Eight years after the Fifth Holy Grail War, after Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya destroyed the holy grail using Rin's saber. It caused the separation of timelines, where they couldn't save Shinji Matou. A world where the holy grail could still be reformed. This time anominal cause other parallel universes to seep into this world and fill the gaps left by this void. Although, what was filled in was an ancient unknown war of man, forever battling in secret. These ancient organizations help shaped the world in secret. The Order of the Ancients being the oldest and those who would oppose them. The Brotherhood of Assassins, who want to let humanity retain their free will from those who wish to take it away.

Over time, the Order of the Ancients became known as the Order of the Knights Templar. As, the Brotherhood of Assassins learned to upheld their creed. While time swayed in the new age the Order of the Knights Templar became Abstergo Industries, they sought out to find all the pieces of Eden. The assassins still lurk in the shadows waiting to stop Abstergo's plans and track all the pieces of Eden before Abstergo does.

One child of the brotherhood finds himself on the outskirts of Fuyuki City looking for the piece of Eden that was reported thereafter the few strange reports about the city.

A new battle is about to began.

Chapter One: Emerging Shadows

A teenage looking boy with white jacket on with the hood up stares down at Fuyuki City from one of the tall buildings looking down on the place as if he is scouting around. He leans back from the edge. "God! They couldn't have send someone else to investigate anominal." He said to himself as he sit back against the wall. "I mean really, I'm pretty sure an American boy like myself would easily stand out in Japanese society." He shifts his gaze up at the night sky. "Man, but when your old man is the leader of the Brotherhood, of course I'm the goto guy for the job." A hawk lands out of the air beside him. "At least, I have you here, Virtue" He looks at the hawk. The hawk looks back at him, slowly tilting it's head from side to side.

"I know what you're thinking, Virtue. I should go back to the hideout, get some rest, and start up the morning looking for the anominal before starting this society's school tomorrow." The hawk stops tilting it's head and give the kid a blank stare. "Uh, you know I don't even like society's schools. I rather be up all night looking for the anominal now, instead of gathering information from idiotic students and teachers." The hawk screeches at him, echoing from the building. "Alright, alright. I'm heading back to the hideout and getting some rest." The boy stands back up as the hawk watches him. He walks over to the edge. A figure from the ground catches his eye out of suspicion. "Now, what is a member of the church doing walking out at this time of night?"

He was staring at a young man about his age, wearing a priest outfit with one minor detail, the priest was wearing a red cross necklace instead of a gold one. The hawk flew into the air from behind him, showing him more of the detail around the area. "I see, this guy could be a templar or is it just mere coincidence." The hawk gets closer to the priest, but then quickly lands into the bushes to hide as the priest turns around. "Um, I guess I have to get a closer look." The boy runs and jumps across to the other building. He leaps once more to another building toward the priest. He then, scales down the side of the building as the priest goes into a dark alley. The boy follow suit as the hawk flies back into the air. When he gets to the alley the priest walked into, he finds no one there. The hawk flies over head showing him no one around his area. He goes through the alley to the other side finding no one there still. He walks toward the other side of the street.

"Damn. He must of got away." He parkours up the side of the building. The hawk flies around him. "I better go back to the hideout." He runs and jump onto another building. "I bet Bill and Jim are bored as well for not coming up with any leads yet."

He makes it back to the hideout, which is on the outskirts of Fuyuki City. He walks up to the main gate as the hawk lands on his shoulder. He open up the gate to the court yard. "You, sure got here late, Paul." A girl wearing a black jacket with the hood up. Her long purple hair seeping out of the opening of the hood. She had on black jeans and shoes. Her jacket was zipped up. "Yeah, I know it is pretty." She stepped toward him. "You know, our mentor is pretty mad because you were the only one not to return when everyone else did." He sighs, "Yeah, I know, Abby."

He opens the door to the main building and heads down the hall to living room area. Abby follows right behind Paul. Bill was sitting across from Jim on a purple couch. "Oh, what." Jim made a pouty face. "Paul gets to bring in his hawk, but I can't bring in my eagle." Bill looks at Jim, "You're stupid, Jim." Paul looks at his shoulder. "Oh, I forgot that you were on my shoulder, Virtue" The hawk stares at Paul. Abby pushes Paul out of the doorway to the living room. Virtue flies off Paul's shoulder. The hawk lands on the couch next to Bill. Paul looks at Abby. "You could've just told me to move." She looks at Paul. "Yeah, but that would've been no fun." Abby walks more into the living room. " I mean, she is right pushing Paul around must be fun, if everyone is doing it nowadays." Paul turns to Jim giving him that dirty look. "Yes, I'm sure pushing Paul around must be fun. But, aren't we supposed to be acting right until the mentor gets here."

"Paul Jack Ciphar! Are you aware that the time to regroup was over four hours ago?!" The mentor storms into the room looking mad. "I mean, I had to report to your father for crying out loud." "Sorry, must've lost track of time, Hank" Paul says to the mentor as he takes a sit next to the hawk. "That's Mr. Illias to you, Ciphar" Hank points his finger toward Paul. "And, who let Virtue into the house?" Everyone looks at Paul. "Don't look at me, Virtue has a mind of her own." The hawk screeches at Hank. "Wait, Paul, Virtue only does that when you found something." "No, she also does that when she's hungry, mad, doesn't like a person, when she's about to attack, and trying to get me to do something." Paul says as he tries to pet Virtue. Virtue nips at his fingers. "Damn, alright, Virtue. We may have found a templar member, but I am not sure." "Not sure, what do you mean by not sure?" Hank looked at Paul with concern. "It was just a priest wandering around at night. That is all I got when I was trying investigate him."

Bill stands up. "Okay, I'm going to bed if we're going to start at this school tomorrow." Jim stand up after Bill, "He's right, guys. We should get some rest for tomorrow." Paul looks at Jim, "Since when do you sleep?" Jim grins, "Well, someone has to tuck Bill into bed." Bill looks at Jim with irritation. "Uh, oh. Guys, I think I made Bill mad. I forgot he doesn't like it when people find out how he can get to sleep." "Goddamnit, Jim." "It's okay, Bill. I'll let you call me daddy tonight."

Bill gives Jim a death glare. "Hank, does Jim have to sleep in the same building with me?" "Sorry, Bill There are only two rooms per building and the birds and I share the same building." Paul looks at Hank, "So, wait, I share a building with Abby?" Abby steps near Paul, "That's not a problem is it, Paul?" "I guess so."

"Oh, I see Bill. I bet If I was some nice little white girl I could share building with you. No offense, Abby." Bill looks at Jim. "I'm just playing, Bill. But, I will say I can now, see why my mom remarried a chocolate man." "Alright, kids. Stop fluttering, and go to bed." They head off to their rooms.

Paul and Abby heads to their building. Abby walks inside the building to her room on the left. Paul walks to his room on the right. Paul removes his jacket, revealing his black shirt. He changes clothes into his pajamas. He rolls out his bed and goes to sleep. In Bill and Jim's building. Bill locks his door before laying down. The bedroom door to Bill's room open as Jim stands in the doorway. Bill looks to the doorway to find Jim. "You, forget I'm a master lockpicker of this group." "Get out of here, Jim." Jim crawls on the floor next to Bill with a book in his hand. "Sorry, Bill. But, I can't sleep, unless you read me a story." Bill sets up, "Goddamn, your childish habits don't die do they." Bill grabs the book from Jim as Jim lays his head on Bill's lap. Bill turns on a lamp and leans his back against the wall. Bill opens up a very old black book. "In the time of magic and legends. There once was a man named Arthur Pendragon, who pulled the magical sword, Excalibur, from a rock." Bill continued reading out of the book until the story was over. Bill laid the book down beside him as he noticed that Jim was asleep. Bill pet Jim's head. "At least, we're better than what we were before." Bill's eyes got heavy as he turned off the light. "It always seems that I find myself reading the same old book to you over and over again." He looks at Jim. "I guess, that is your only real comfort." Bill passes out against the wall.

Hank sits at his desk writing in black journal with red ink the reports that were given today. A purple ring glances off of his pointer finger. He finishes writing as he puts up the journal. He walks into the bird room. He lights a candle showing all of the sleeping birds, except one that is in a black steel cage. A crow that looked much bigger than other crowes stare at Hank. "So, what have the other birds tell you, Umbra?" The crow opens it's mouth, "Really now, Hank. Have you made sure the others are asleep?" "Trust me, Umbra. They're asleep." "So, what does great wizard of the assassins want from me, again?" "What have the other birds report in?" "About all the same thing the kids have, except Virtue, who said that when Paul went to investigate he didn't a chance to because that priest mysteriously disappeared. The weird thing about it is that, Virtue said, the priest was wearing a red cross, instead of a gold one." "Let's just keep this between us, Umbra." "As you wish, Master."


End file.
